fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miyu Edelfelt/@comment-37188655-20190506022138/@comment-28209103-20190630151656
@Valeth : I think you mistook two fundamental things The first one is : I said we DO NOT know each other JUST YESTERDAY. Which means you and I has gone a long time that I know your usual MO and you know my usual MO. And I already said everything I had to say regarding to your solo evaluation tendency multiple time ad nauseaum. Therefore I do not see any need to repeat what I already said and second one you're fundamentally assuming something really wrong here, the one I have a problem with is not DW, I don't care if Miyu is bad, or MHXA is bad or Osakabe or Stheno is bad. Literally rolled for those when people called those bad and I agreed fully and I already told people it's bad. I DO NOT CARE IF THEY'RE BAD and I don't care if DW made them bad. there's no contradiction between acknowleging weakness and striving for optimal team. What I'm talking here is YOU, specifically your statement that this whole "Need to be NP2+" is BS I already made this clear that this is my point from beginning. Why the fuck you try to frame me as if I have bone to pick with DW? I literally don't care bout your subjective taste, the only thing I would respond to is individual argument and argument only. For once anything you said bout Miyu design can only be baseless speculation and I'm not in habit of clashing baseless speculation against baseless speculation. I can say that they went too far with "faithful to the lore" or they use Miyu as test unit like your argument bout Astolfo but again speculation. None of us can actually confirm the truth. Even if I actually use marketing theorem on my speculation it is still my speculation against your speculation However I would raise the fact that this is not the first time they released servant with bad kit, prime example is MHXA Kiara, and Osakabehime. Yes they can release overtuned servant like LB IV servant but at the same time they can release servant that are dubbed "Worst limited SSR" on release from time to time. Do they release MHXA, or Kiara badly by design for NP5? yeah I don't buy it. Especially since those two have problem in their kit rather than damage. Even if we agree that it's true for Miyu case then she is simply an exception, and I'm not in the habit of making the particular to be the representative of the general. Another part is that Your argument are full of contradiction, for once you already spit those "Need NP 2+" BS since way before Miaoyi is out so Miaoyi is not the impetus here but rather added later. and even after then you went from "Scathach need NP2 to be relevant" to questioning "How many flaws are purposedly designed" The former imply NP damage is needed to stay consistent and the latter basically saying some servant are flawed by design (rather than lack damage) and need NP2+ to be useful. however both are not mutually related since the former imply meta design and the former are servant design. Also while the former being extremely arguable, the latter is even worse since hardly have any supporting evidence with only Miyu (and for argument sake Miaoyi) being the recent servant with "flawed" NP. Even if we went for older servant the servant with flawed NP that can actually solved with NP level is Osakabe and D'eon with Osakabe problem already been resolved as of now even at NP1.. From batch of limited servant (or even not limited for that matters) Miyu is about the only one who actually need NP5 to be "usable" and it's an extremely rare if not unique case since even at NP 5 she's not even good only usable with only other contender being Angry manjew. so again "flawed design to get NP5" is baseless unless you're the type that take anecdote as general truth...